


A Refugee's Reminiscence

by CypressFields



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Haiku, Poems, Refugees, Schoolwork, Universal Refugee Experience, Vietnam War, my family/classmates told me this was v good and my dad wanted me to post this, so here i am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 00:42:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21365353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CypressFields/pseuds/CypressFields
Summary: A collection of haikus written by a fictional character who is a refugee from the Vietnam War.
Kudos: 2





	A Refugee's Reminiscence

**Author's Note:**

> I had to do this for a school project! We never had to do something over-the-top like this, but I just went feral fjshdjsnd. 
> 
> I got COMPLETELY obsessed with haikus so instead of writing a poem made a whole BOOK. (A small one, but a book nonetheless.)
> 
> Btw this is tagged "Vietnam War" since the unit this project part of is on the war. It's never explicitly stated but you can tell if you read it!
> 
> 🌸
> 
> Enjoy!!! I wrote the first half while I was in pain and I wrote the latter half at 1am.

I revere your soul

It's our toil to live here

So fly, my country

I can feel you fade

Sensing the tremors you bear,

I writhe as you fall

Oh, my sweet homeland

I can see your bane close by

Swallowing me up

I am cold and drenched

Emaciated, I pray

As your warmth falters

One with your children,

We cry and shriek for your sake

For your soul has drowned

We flee to new land

Who all greet us with false zeal

Oh, how we miss you

Unfamiliar warmth

Wraps around me like a knot

Yet, colder than yours 

They're an enigma

Just as I am one to them

Yet, they leave me raw

I travel alone

Cold, I reach out for you,

Portayed in failure

Someone visits me

A child of this strange country 

Who tugs my hand, warm

I learn to fosted

A new kind of warmth I found 

Which is this land's soul

Oh, this child helos me

To become one with their soul

To honor this soul

I still cry for you

I remain honoring you

For I've found refuge

I've become anew

My homeland fell to its bane 

Yet I've found a home.

I wish and pray that

Your children will find refuge,

And remember you.

**Author's Note:**

> We had to create a poem to represent the "universal refugee experience". This was my take, as you had read!


End file.
